


Waiting on Momentum

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane thinks on the past and asks Tomoyo a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 10, 2009.

  
“What’s it like, to have a sibling?” Kurogane asked her one day. It was only a few weeks since he’d first come to live with her, and he didn’t speak to many people other than Tomoyo-hime. She was there whenever he needed to speak, though, which was rare. He spent most of his days in silence, watching the just as quiet snowfall to the ground slowly.   
  
“Hmm,” Tomoyo hummed quietly, thinking over her words. “It can be difficult at times, but I’m very thankful to have my sister.”   
  
Kurogane watched the clouds in the sky—an endless, flawless sheet of unimpressive gray.   
  
“Hn.”   
  
“Why do you ask?” Tomoyo asked quietly.   
  
He glanced back down at her, expression guarded but red eyes saddened. She peered up at him, and then reached out her hand, taking his own.   
  
“You’ll get cold, Kurogane,” she said gently, offering him a small smile. His hand dwarfed hers, but he held hers gently and protectively, his eyebrows knitting together.   
  
“I will not,” he protested, weakly.   
  
“We should go inside,” Tomoyo offered and began walking, leading him with her and not releasing his hand. Obedient, he followed. “If you ask, I’m sure sister would be very happy to have you as a brother.”   
  
Kurogane sputtered a moment and his face twisted into what could only be described as a pout. “That isn’t what why I asked.”   
  
Tomoyo smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.


End file.
